A Quick Reunion
by fiction-rules-reality
Summary: His feet move towards her before he can registers she's there. A quick Rose and Eleven reunion I wrote as I was finishing drawing a picture. Short and sweet.


He's walking towards her before his mind registers that she's there. His hand reaches out to feel her, to know she's real. He is ready to grab the hand he hasn't held in over a century, the hand he never held in this body, to just run with her. His other hand stays clenched in front of him tightly using the pain to show that this is not a dream.

Her name comes out as a breathy mumble from his lips, "Rose." She smiles that tongue touched grin. Then he registers her clothing, the same outfit she wore when he last saw her on the beach with the metacrisis. He brings his hand down and stops his feet from getting any closer. If he takes her with him now it would disturb all of time and space, but it is so tempting.

But she surprises him again his impossible Rose. "Doctor, haven't seen you since you left me with your clone." There is a hint of anger and exasperation in her voice but he is too joyful to care.

A huge grin appears on his face overwhelming his shock. They were in their correct time lines, together. His brilliant, beautiful Rose returned to him again. His feet begin to move again and she is soon in his arms once more.

"Rose, oh Rose, I missed you so much," he breathes into her neck. She pulls back first, just enough for them to see each other's faces.

"You've regenerated."

"Yeah, not long after I left you."

"Lost without me aren't you."

"Completely," he smiles at her again receiving her tongue in teeth grin back. "How are you; you should be; I mean," he stumbles wanting answers but so lost in her warmth, never wanting to let her go again.

Her smile disappears, "John, your clone, died something about a human biological metacrisis being impossible. I was lost for a bit, and then focused my efforts at returning again. After a bit of research I discovered there is a rift in Bad Wolf Bay where the universes meet 'bout every five centuries. That just happened to be a week later. Packed my stuff, said my goodbyes, and here I am. "

"Rose Tyler, I am so sorry." And he is, he can't believe what he put his pink and yellow human through by leaving her there.

"Don't be, I'm not, I love you." She says it to comfort him and it is the best thing she could have done. His beams at her, because she is there with no one and nothing to separate them and he has her entire life to tell her but human lives are fragile and this time he won't run out of time, this time he will get it right.

As soon as the lips turn up it opens to whisper, "I love you too."

This exchange was watched curiously by Amy and Rory Pond (Williams) who came to the console room for another adventure. It was then as he whispered the four words that took far too long to be said, with the grin only Rose Tyler can place on the Doctor's lips, they realized just how broken their Raggedy Man actually was without her.

Eventually they interrupt and introductions are given. This begins their travels across time and space as four best friends.

(Of course Rose insures that the Doctor takes them to visit the Mickey and Martha Smith, Sarah-Jane, and Jack Harkness often. And if they visit Captain Jack more than the others it's because he is one of Rose's best friends and immortal it has nothing to do will Jack being a good friend to the Doctor as well; not at all.)

**Two one-shots in a week, I think I am actually succeeding in this return to Fanfiction attempt. **

**Anyways this was wrote out in about 45 minutes and quickly typed up when I found the time a few days later with very minimal review so feel free to point out any mistakes I may have made. Its based on the cover image, a picture I drew currently taken with camera but I'm to scan it when I get back from vacation. **

**Don't forget to review ; )**

***edit: thank you to the great reviews as well as the grammar corrections. I love you all even if you didn't review, as I am known to rarely leave a review myself. **


End file.
